Leona
Character Name: Leona Place of Birth/Raising: Whitebridge Physical Description: Leona has short dark brown nearly black hair. There isn't any model in her hair as she cut it herself as short as possible. As a sixteen year old she still looks very boyish, but once she grows older she starts to look more like a woman. Her eyes are greenish, with some brown spark. Leona isn't very pretty as she always looks angry mixed with fear. Her most important feature is a birthmark on the palm of her hand. = Character History = It was March and Leona was running through the streets of Whitebridge. She laughed as she was running from the tree in the middle of the village centre. She was playing hide and seek with her younger sister Miria and her friends, Leona laughed even harder when she saw the frown on the faces of some of the village eldest women. But she knew noone would say anything, she was still fifteen, so she was still allowed to play like a child. In six weeks she would reach her sixteenth naming day, and after a short ceremony with all the women in the village she would be considered a young woman, an adult, no longer a child. Then it wouldn't be proper for her to play hide and seek with her sister anymore. Instead she would have to behave herself like the adult she was seen as and learn quickly how to become a good wife. A small cloud appeared on Leona's sunny mood when she thought about that. Sixteen was also the age that girls were allowed to marry... She knew that several men had already talked to her parents, including their neighbour. Leona shivered, she sure hoped that her father wouldn't accept that proposal Sure she liked the man, he was rich and had a rather high position with the Children of the Light in their village, but he was old! He must be at least 35, and his last two wives had dies during childbirth together with his sons... Leona quickly turned her attention back to where she was running when she nearly tripped. There was no need to worry about marriage now, a lot could happen in six weeks. Even years later Leona would still think back on that moment with a mixture of feelings, sadness because she had to say goodbye to her mother, anger because her father had rather let her die then leave, and happiness because she had now learned to channel the One Power and she could help the world. Her future had changed that day, and there really had happened a lot in the six weeks that followed. Sounds of other laughing children came closer and Leona quickly looked around for a hiding place. There was an old tree standing at the edge of the cliff, it had thick branches full of leaves which would completely hide Leona from sight. So she climbed in it. Leona had to clasp both hands in front of her mouth to prevent her laughter from being heard when she saw her little sister look around franticly. "I'm sure that I saw Leona run this way. I sneaky-peaked to see where she went." She heard Miria mutter. Ah, thought Leona smilingly, so this is how she always manages to find me so quickly the little cheating brat. She was very fond of her little sister, and the girl was terribly spoiled by both her and her mother. When the group of girls turned around and started to go back to the village Leona climbed down. I'll sneak up on Miria and give her a good scare. she thought. Suddenly her foot slipped from a branch and she fell down with a scream... Time seemed to slow down as Leona saw the branches of the tree fly by. She tried to grasp them, but they slipped through her fingers every time. Time slowed down even further and Leona saw her sister turn around and start running towards her. She heard someone screaming, then she realised it was her own voice. She looked down and saw the water far below her, she was falling past the edge of the cliff!! She tried to grasp the edge, but failed. The ground was nearing fast and with a sudden calmness in her mind Leona knew she was going to die. I'm sorry mother. Leona thought. Suddenly an awkward gust of wind blew one of the branches sticking out of the cliff towards her. Leona tried to grasp it, and succeeded. Her fall was finally stopped and she crashed hard on to the wall of stone. Panting and gasping for breath Leona looked up, her sister's face was staring at her, frightened to death. "Leo, are you alright??" Miria asked. Leona nodded, she didn't have the breath to answer yet. And more important she was trying very hard not to let go of the branch she was holding. Her fingers were getting slippery with blood from all the cuts she had gotten during her fall. "Leo, take my hand!" Miria said, reaching down to her and nearly falling herself. "No! You're not strong enough to pull me up." Leona said, her feet kicking against the stone trying to find a place where she got grip. "Get help, quickly! I don't know how much longer I can take this." She said through her teeth. She heard her sister run away, yelling for help with tears in her voice. As Leona felt her fingers become more slippery she sighed, she couldn't believe that she would hold on until help would come. Then came again the feeling that time slowed down, and with it came the calmness. Leona saw clearly that her grasp was loosening, that she was slipping away. Suddenly her kicking feet landed!! She was sure that the small crack, just large enough for her feet to get hold, hadn't been there before, but now was not the time to think about that. Her sister was back, and she had brought help. Their neighbour and one of the young men from the village came running behind Miria. Before Leona knew it she was back on firm, solid ground. Her feet and hands were bleeding heavily, so the men carried her back to the house where her mother was already waiting, her face wet with tears. When Leona saw that she felt that her own face was wet also, she hadn't noticed that she was crying. She looked towards her sister who was running next to her and from the corner of her eye she saw a beautiful noble lady standing before the town's inn, the lady seemed to look directly at her with a frown on her beautiful face. Leona wanted to ask who that lady was, and why she looked at her that way, but before she could say anything her mother took over. She ordered the men to put Leona on a chair and at the same time told Miria to get a bucket of warm water and some clean cloth. After Leona's hands and feet were bandaged her mother sent her to bed. Leona fell a sleep immediately, she was very tired and felt shivery. An hour later the house was shook up again by Leona screaming. Her mother ran upstairs and found her daughter sitting upright in her bed, apparently having a nightmare. Her eyes were wide open and glazy, and she was burning up with fever. Luckily the strange fever disappeared as quickly as it had come and by the evening Leona was out of bed and healthy enough to come to the dinner table. Her mother had said that the thought the fever had been a reaction to the stress she had been under. And her sister told the whole story again to her father, for what must have been the tenth time. Leona was silent, she was still thinking about the lady she saw and the way that lady had been looking at her. When finally everyone was quiet Leona spoke softly. "Mother, who was that noble woman I saw in front of the inn today?" she asked. Her father snorted and her brother nearly choked in his dinner. And her mother even started to blush slightly. Leona wondered what was wrong, what the lady would have done, but before she could ask any further someone knocked on the door... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios